On the Spot
On the Spot is a pricing game played for a car. Gameplay *The contestant began in the center of a large circle (the "spot") on the stage. The circle had three colored paths leading from it to the outside of the spot (blue, yellow and pink); each path consisted of three steps marked with prices. These prices corresponded with six small prizes which were shown to the contestant. The contestant selected a path and moved to the first step. They had to select the prize whose price matched the step they were on. If they selected correctly, they won the small prize and repeated the process for the second and third steps. *If they guessed all three prizes correctly, they moved off the spot and won the car. However, if they made a mistake on any prize, they returned to the center of the spot and had to begin again with a different path. If the contestant made mistakes on all three paths, the game ended in a loss. *There were always some duplicate prices amongst the three paths; if a contestant had correctly guessed a price on a previous path, they were allowed to skip that price on subsequent paths. History *The circles displaying the prices on the spot initially displayed the price twice in identical font facing both the contestant and the audience. After the second playing on February 3, 2003 (#2421K), during which host Bob Barker mistook an upside-down "68" for an "89" (see below), the circles were changed to display a large price, facing the audience, with a much smaller price behind the circle, facing the contestant. *The paths used the following patterns for the prices: A-B-D, B-C-E and C-A-F. On September 30, 2004 (#2984K), the patterns were changed to A-B-C, C-A-D and B-C-A to make the game easier. While successful, the effort still wasn't enough to save the game and the revised patterns made some prizes impossible to win. *The game was played perfectly four times. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 13. Gallery On.png Spec-1567394239.jpg Second Playing of On the Spot February 3, 2003, #2421K) onthespot (2-3-2003) 1.jpg onthespot (2-3-2003) 2.jpg onthespot (2-3-2003) 3.jpg|You can tell why this look didn't last long; many confused "$68" with "$89", but it is $68 on that first step. onthespot (2-3-2003) 4.jpg onthespot (2-3-2003) 5.jpg|She picks the pink path first. onthespot (2-3-2003) 6.jpg|She thinks the wok is $68. onthespot (2-3-2003) 7.jpg|She is correct. onthespot (2-3-2003) 8.jpg onthespot (2-3-2003) 9.jpg onthespot (2-3-2003) 10.jpg|She thinks the foot spa is $37 but is wrong. onthespot (2-3-2003) 11.jpg|Next, she picks the blue path. onthespot (2-3-2003) 12.jpg|She thinks the juicer is $120. onthespot (2-3-2003) 13.jpg|She is correct. onthespot (2-3-2003) 14.jpg|She already got the $68 (not $89) spot right, so she steps on it immediately. onthespot (2-3-2003) 15.jpg|She thinks the foot spa is $49. onthespot (2-3-2003) 16.jpg|She is correct and wins the car! onthespot (2-3-2003) 17.jpg onthespot (2-3-2003) 18.jpg On the Spot for a Chevrolet Tracker (February 28, 2003, #2455K) onthespotchevytracker1.jpg onthespotchevytracker2.jpg onthespotchevytracker3.jpg onthespotchevytracker4.jpg onthespotchevytracker5.jpg|He picks the yellow path first. onthespotchevytracker6.jpg|He thinks the mixer is $98. He is correct. onthespotchevytracker7.jpg onthespotchevytracker8.jpg|He thinks the scale is $70. He is correct. onthespotchevytracker9.jpg|He thinks the toaster oven is $50 but is incorrect. onthespotchevytracker10.jpg|Next, he picks the blue path. onthespotchevytracker11.jpg|He thinks the toaster oven is $36. He is correct. onthespotchevytracker12.jpg onthespotchevytracker13.jpg|He thinks the cotton candy maker is $28 but is incorrect. onthespotchevytracker14.jpg|It's down to the pink path. onthespotchevytracker15.jpg|He thinks the shower radio is $60. He is correct. onthespotchevytracker16.jpg onthespotchevytracker17.jpg onthespotchevytracker18.jpg onthespotchevytracker19.jpg First On the Spot Loss & Wipeout (March 18, 2003, #2472K) onthespotfirstloss1.jpg onthespotfirstloss2.jpg onthespotfirstloss3.jpg onthespotfirstloss4.jpg onthespotfirstloss5.jpg|First, she picks the yellow path. onthespotfirstloss6.jpg|She thinks the trimmer is $30 but is incorrect. onthespotfirstloss7.jpg|Next, she picks the blue path. onthespotfirstloss8.jpg|She thinks the heater/cooler is $50. onthespotfirstloss9.jpg|It's down to the pink path. onthespotfirstloss10.jpg|She thinks the coffee maker is $40 but is incorrect. onthespotfirstloss11.jpg onthespotfirstloss12.jpg On the Spot for a Saturn Ion (October 7, 2003, #2622K) On the Spot for a Pontiac Vibe (February 3, 2004, #2792K) onthespotpontiacvibe1.jpg onthespotpontiacvibe2.jpg onthespotpontiacvibe3.jpg onthespotpontiacvibe4.jpg onthespotpontiacvibe5.jpg|First, she picks the yellow path. onthespotpontiacvibe6.jpg|She thinks the shredder is $68. She is correct. onthespotpontiacvibe7.jpg onthespotpontiacvibe8.jpg|She thinks the backpack is $50 but is incorrect. onthespotpontiacvibe9.jpg|Next, she picks the pink path. onthespotpontiacvibe10.jpg|She thinks the travel mug is $10. She is correct. onthespotpontiacvibe11.jpg onthespotpontiacvibe12.jpg|She thinks the ice bucket is $27 but is incorrect. onthespotpontiacvibe13.jpg|It's down to the blue path. onthespotpontiacvibe14.jpg|She thinks the trimmer is $50 but is incorrect. onthespotpontiacvibe15.jpg Finale Playing (November 5, 2004, #3035K) onthespotfinale1.jpg onthespotfinale2.jpg|Now this looks better! The prices themselves on the circles for the viewers, and the prices printed on small pieces of tape for the contestant. No more confusion! onthespotfinale3.jpg onthespotfinale4.jpg onthespotfinale5.jpg|First, he picks the yellow path. onthespotfinale6.jpg|He thinks the shower mirror is $20. onthespotfinale7.jpg|He is correct. onthespotfinale8.jpg onthespotfinale9.jpg|He thinks the nacho maker is $70; but he is wrong. onthespotfinale10.jpg|Next, he picks the pink path. onthespotfinale11.jpg|He thinks the coffee maker is $70. onthespotfinale12.jpg|He is correct. onthespotfinale13.jpg onthespotfinale14.jpg|He thinks the mini fridge is $150. onthespotfinale15.jpg|He is correct and wins the car! onthespotfinale16.jpg onthespotfinale17.jpg onthespotfinale18.jpg Retirement *After its last playing on November 5, 2004 (#3035K), On the Spot was removed from the pricing game rotation for re-tooling, but the game was officially retired in early 2005 due to confusing rules, long playing time and a win-loss rate of 11-26. It is the newest pricing game to be retired. Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Car Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"O" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:January Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games